


Mini-Van Misadventures

by KnightAniNaberrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, M/M, More characters to be added as the fic progresses, This is pure crack, heat of the moment, if it's a ship it'll probably be alluded to at some point, like everyone, mini-van, more tags to be added later, people will come and go, road trip of a lifetime, they're on the highway to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: "They'd only been on the road for 45 minutes, but to Dean it was 45 minutes too long."Various Supernatural characters on the Road Trip from Hell.





	Mini-Van Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for over a year and I actually got on here to work on a different fic but this is where I ended up so here ya go *flees back to darkened corner*

In theory, the cluster of eleven hunters, angels, hellions, and adventurers, should not have fit in one eight-seat mini-van.

 

In practice, it was even worse than Dean ever could have imagined.

 

Riding shotgun was Benny and technically Charlie, who had decided sitting in the vampires lap was a better option than cramming into the chaos further back. Benny for his part didn’t seem to mind, though he’d let out a bit of a disgruntled squall and jabbed half-heartedly at Charlie’s side when she and girlfriend Dorothy (who was essentially straddling the center console, seriously this was too many people) made out for a solid five minutes.

 

The midrow was arguably the worst of the three. Castiel was directly behind Dean, squished as close to the door as possible to accommodate for Gabriel’s lack of fucks to be given. Sam had started out crushed between Gabe and Lucifer, but had since ended up passed between the two, currently being hugged creepily by Luci, both in an argument with Gabriel. Gadreel, the unacknowledged twelfth passenger, was for the most part just along for the ride, but would occasionally override Sam when his brothers started being particularly stupid, or he felt he had something worthwhile to throw into whatever the current argument was.

 

Stuck cramped in the back was Kevin, who had long ago attempted to drown them all out with his headphones. Said headphones had quickly been yanked off and chucked out Castiel’s window by Crowley. Kevin had flipped, much to the pleasure of the King of Hell and the utter frustration of Bobby, who had sat in between the two to try and maintain some level of peace. So far, he’d had little success.

 

They’d only been on the road for 45 minutes, but to Dean it was 45 minutes too long.

 

He’d been just about to suggest, or rather demand, they pull over and call this whole mess off, when the stereo suddenly blinked to life, and the various arguments briefly fell silent as Heat of the Moment filled the cabin.

 

“Nope nope nope!” Sam shouted, attempting to lunge forward and kill the music while elbowing Gabriel in the face. Having forgotten Lucifer’s tight grasp on him, all he managed was a flailing squirm.

 

“Come now, Moose. I think I quite like it.” Crowley practically purred, reaching across to give Sam a not-so-gentle pat on the head. Sam huffed, trying to bat the damn demon away and instead ending up with Gabriel holding his hand.

 

“Yeah Sam-ma-man,” he said with a grin, “Just sit back. . .”

 

Sam was yanked out of Lucifer’s loosening grasp, and immediately transferred onto the Trickster’s lap.

 

“. . . and enjoy the ride.”

 

Lucifer began pouting over his lack of Sam as Gabriel sang along loudly and rather off key to the song, directly into Sam’s ear. Crowley was humming along lazily, Charlie was attempting to perform some horrid dance moves, resulting in Benny (who was more mouthing the lyrics than actually singing) getting the lap dance he never wanted – and still didn’t. He tried shoving Charlie off. She shoved back. Dorothy looked offended and started lecturing the vampire over goodness-knows-what. Crowley was poking at Kevin again, though this time to the beat of the music. Kevin had his ears covered, face stuck in Bobby’s shoulder, shouting various obscenities at the demon. Lucifer tried to take Sam back, Gabriel was having none of it. Castiel just looked lost.

 

By the time to chorus had run around again, Dean figured eh, what the hell.

 

“HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT. HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT.” Four voices sang obnoxiously.

 

“HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT.” The volume got turned all the way up.

 

“HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT.” The speakers were strained.

 

“HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT.” Something salty was building behind Sam’s eyes.

 

“HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT. HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT. HEEEEAATT OF THE MO-“

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” roared a voice from the back at the same time Gadreel took control over both Sam’s body and Dean’s driving, slamming the vehicle to a halt along side the road and killing the music.

 

Crowley got a lap full of hunter as Bobby lunged for Castiel’s door. The angel, all too happy to oblige, threw open the door, exiting in a flurry of trenchcoat and stress. Doors were opened, seats shoved forward, people shifted around until all eleven of them were surrounding the minivan, uncertain of how to proceed.

 

Scrambling for better seating and cramming themselves back in, apparently.

 

After various rounds of teleporting, tripping, and tussling, the new seating arrangements were for better or worse agreed upon, and the van pulled back onto the road, driven now by a smug-looking Bobby. Passenger seat had been claimed by Sam, Kevin seeking refuge took his lap. Midrow now housed Benny, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Crowley, and wedged in the back of this fun bus was Dean, Cas, and Charlie and Dorothy (who had decided the backseat was a more appropriate place to snog.)

 

For a moment, all was silent.

 

A click sounded throughout the vehicle.

 

“HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT. HEEEEAATT OF THE MOMENT.”

 

They all knew then that they were in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
